1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric resonator device and, more particularly, to an improved dielectric resonator device which has an adjusting arrangement to adjust the resonance frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of dielectric resonator devices have been developed. One prior art dielectric resonator device has a resonance frequency adjustment mechanism which operates in the TE.sub.01.delta. resonance mode, such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open publication No. 54-98141. According to this reference, a dielectric resonator and metal screw as a frequency adjustment means are mounted in a casing. The metal screw moves towards or away from the dielectric resonator to adjust the resonance frequency. This frequency adjustment mechanism is applied not only to a dielectric resonator operated in TE.sub.01.delta. resonance mode, but also to dielectric resonators operated in TEM, TM.sub.110, and TM.sub.010 resonance modes.
Conventionally, no voltage-controlled oscillator (this is abbreviated as VCO) has been developed which employs the above described resonance frequency adjustment mechanism, wherein the frequency adjustment mechanism moves towards or away from the dielectric resonator to adjust the resonance frequency.